


Fantasía

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, mermaid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Siempre mantuvo la ilusión de creer en sirenas, aquella creencia le hacia visitar la playa con regularidad, era algo baste tonto continuar creyendo en aquellos seres pero la sola idea de ver una sirena hacia que incluso su peores días se sintieran un poco mas luminosos.Pero cuando finalmente encontró una sirena se dio cuanta que tal vez algunas veces el mundo podía llegar a se un poco mas oscuro y cruel de lo que pensó.Aun así se esforzaría en buscar un poco de luz en aquel mundo que se abría frente  a él.





	1. Playa

El día gris llevaba tras de sí el anuncio de una tormenta cercana obligando a la mayoría de los bañistas a descartar la idea de permanecer más tiempo en la playa, aquel lugar no era particularmente popular, la mayoría de sus visitantes eran familias o ancianos que disfrutaban del oleaje que se movía con suavidad en un ritmo hipnotizante; los adolescentes y enamorados rehuían de aquel lugar que no ofrecía ninguna forma de diversión para ellos; aquella playa jamás ofreció olas que poder montar y la constante presencia de niños solía ser molesta para las parejas que buscaban un momento de privacidad. 

Él solía visitar aquella playa con regularidad, siempre se las arreglaba para poder ir al menos una vez a la semana, estaciono su auto en el extremo más alejado de la playa donde casi ninguna persona solía ir a menos que deseara permanecer en completa soledad, la rocas dominaban aquella zona por sobre la arena un motivo más que obligaba a las personas a mantenerse alejadas de la zona pero para él eso no suponía un problema, miro atrás viendo su auto que permanecía con las luces encendidas, la tormenta había logrado oscurecer el lugar más de la cuenta. 

Sus motivos para acudir a la playa le hacían sentir ridículo pero sin importar cuanto se reprochase a sí mismo los motivos no podía evitar continuar siendo arrastrado a la playa por aquella ilusión infantil a la que se aferraba tan fervientemente, sirenas. Las sirenas habían rondado en su mente desde el primer momento en que vio el brillante cabello dorado y la hermosa cola celeste de la sirenita en aquel libro de Christian Andersen, siempre que pensaba en ello era incapaz de evitar el sentimiento de patetismo que le inundaba por haber caído enamorado de aquella inocente sirena que se convirtió en espuma por amar a alguien que jamás le correspondió. 

Acudir a la playa con la brisa marina inundando sus sentidos y con el ferviente anhelo de ver una sirena hacía que sus días se sintieran un poco más mágicos y menos grises, incluso días tan particularmente terribles como aquel; durante la madrugada su vecino había llamado a su puerta, pidiéndole que cuidara a su mascota por el siguiente mes y no dudo en aceptar después de ver la mirada angustiada en su rostro, antes de darse cuenta tenía las llaves de la casa de su vecino en las manos mientras le daba instrucciones respecto al gato. Salió de la casa siguiendo a su vecino, curioso y extrañado de aquel comportamiento, vio como los otros dos amigos de su vecino subían algunas maletas a un taxi que les esperaba fuera de su casa, cuando pregunto respecto a lo que sucedía el chico de sudadera azul respondió con una sonrisa torcía después de beber de su licorera. 

–Ese idiota no deja de jodernos la vida incluso después de muerto.

Recibiendo un golpe por parte del pelirrojo que le recrimino molesto. 

–Tord aún no está muerto, todavía puede recuperarse.

–Sigue creyendo eso –se burló mientras entraba en el taxi, restándole importancia a las palabras de su amigo que se mordía los labios en un intento de apaciguar su molestia ante la indiferencia del otro. 

Solo pudo ofrecerles sus mejores deseos a sus vecinos mientras los veía partir, sintiendo un agujero en su pecho que le mantuvo quieto en la acera frente a la casa incluso después de ver al auto desaparecer a la distancia. 

Fue un golpe duro para él, incluso si su historia con el noruego no había sido la más feliz. 

Había aceptado convertirse en el amante del noruego, sexo sin los compromisos de una relación, fue ingenuo de su parte mantener la esperanza que algo cambiara entre ellos y su relación podría convertirse en algo más que un momento de desahogo, pero no fue así, un día el otro simplemente desapareció y cuando pregunto por él se encontró con la noticia que había regresado a su país, sin importar cuanto intento comunicarse con el noruego jamás recibió una llamada o un mensaje de vuelta, pese a todo nunca le guardo ningún tipo de rencor por simplemente desecharlo, él había sabido desde un principio en lo que se metía y había aceptado hacer aquello. Sin embargo despertar con la noticia que Tord estaba muriendo había sido algo que jamás espero ni deseo recibir, si embargo ni siquiera se tomó las molestias de intentar contactarlo sabiendo que nadie contestaría sus llamadas, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?, nadie conocía de su relación secreta ni siquiera los amigos del noruego. 

Suspiro intentando contener las lágrimas, recordar lo ocurrido aquel día solo le hacía sentir peor de ser incapaz de hacer algo incluso si era algo tan insignificante como una palabra de consuelo para su antiguo amante.

Camino por la costa recogiendo algunos guijarros que arrojaba al mar intentando llegar más lejos con el siguiente tiro, un trueno a lo lejos le advirtió que pronto debería abandonar el lugar sino quería ser atrapado por la tormenta por venir, dio una última mirada a su alrededor percatándose de algo entre las rocas cercanas al mar, un sentimiento de angustia le invadió, no había nada sobre aquellas rocas hasta hace unos momentos, tal vez un bañista herido había sido arrastrado por la corriente y arrojado en aquel lugar, la sola idea le obligo a correr dispuesto a prestar ayuda.

Sintió sus piernas más débiles conforme se acercaba a la figura, su angustia pronto se convirtió en ansiedad, felicidad, emoción, era imposible describir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Conforme más se acercaba un olor metálico comenzó a inundar sus sentidos predominando incluso sobre el olor a mar, sus pasos se volvieron cautelosos conforme más se acercaba a su objetivo.

La figura clavaba sus garras aferrándose a roca como si fuera un salvavidas, una sustancia negra escurría a través de su cuerpo diluyéndose entre el oleaje, miro con fascinación la cola de gris y café que combinaba con su piel morena. 

¡Sirena! ¡Realmente era una sirena! Su mente no le permitió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la fascinante criatura que tenía frente a sí, aun no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, su corazón se agitaba descontroladamente en su pecho al punto de que sus latidos se había vuelto lo único que era capaz de escuchar.

Se acercó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible pero la sirena no parecía reaccionar incluso cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, se horrorizo cuando se percató de donde provenía el olor metálico que le rodeaba, había un varios cortes profundos a lo largo de la cola de la criatura de ahí provenía aquel liquido oscuro que se diluía entre el oleaje. 

Las heridas abiertas lucían terriblemente mal, tenía que hacer algo, no podía simplemente darle la espalda a aquel ser, ¿pero que debería hacer?, no podía llamar a nadie, ¿a quién podría llamar de todas formas?, ¿a un doctor, un biólogo o un veterinario?, ¿y qué debería decir? ¡Encontré una sirena! ¡Son reales!

Incluso si le creyeran, ¿qué sucedería después? Los medios llegarían, un circo mediático que haría terminar a la sirena en el tanque de un acuario que abriría las puertas a su nueva adquisición o todo quedaría en silencio, grupos gubernamentales y científicos buscarían apoderarse de ella, la llevaría a un laboratorio haciendo pruebas sobre ella hasta que no resistiera más.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando descartar aquellas ideas descabellas que sonaban como una amenaza realmente plausible.

No, no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, debía hacer algo y proteger a la criatura herida hasta que fuera capaz de recuperarse de sus heridas.


	2. Trato

Se las había arreglado para llevar a la sirena desde la playa hasta su hogar, aun se sorprendía de haber realizado el recorrido de poco más de una hora en menos de la mitad del tiempo pero la velocidad había sido la última de sus preocupaciones; después de recuperarse del su impacto inicial de encontrar un ser mítico herido intento examinar mejor su heridas mirando para su horror que no solo estaba tratando con simples golpes y cortes que podría suturar con facilidad, pequeños agujeros se encontraba repartidos al azar sobre el cuerpo de la sirena, no hacía falta ser un genio para reconocer una herida de bala.

Soltó un suave quejido después de dejar a la sirena dentro de la bañera y acomodarle en la mejor posición posible para evitar que sus heridas empeoraran, por el momento la bañera lucia como el único lugar apropiado, no estaba seguro si era necesario que la sirena permaneciera en el agua o si podría permanecer más tiempo fuera de ella pero decidió no arriesgarse comprobándolo, más tarde podría salir a comprar una de aquellas piscinas plásticas, definitivamente la bañera era demasiado pequeña para contener el cuerpo entero de la sirena.

Abrió el botiquín del baño, sacando frascos de calmantes, vendas y otros materiales hasta que finalmente encontró aquel pequeño estuche medico forrado de cuero negro, lo abrió comprobando su contenido, el juego herramientas brillaba bajo la luz del cuarto de baño, no pensó que volvería a necesitar de aquel estuche nuevamente, no al menos desde que Tord se había ido, él jamás cuestiono al noruego cuando se escurría en medio de la noche en su casa lleno de heridas, había tenido demasiado miedo de cuestionar a Tord y recibir aquellas respuestas cortantes que le hacían arrepentirse de preguntar.

Bajo a la cocina, necesitaba volver a esterilizar los instrumentos, metió los instrumentos en una olla con de agua y prendió la estufa, tendría que esperar una media hora hasta que el agua hirviera e hiciera su trabajo.

Un empujón suave contra sus piernas le hizo pegar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, miro abajo encontrándose con el gato de Edd restregándose contra sus piernas maullando suavemente en busca de atención, olvido por completo que había llevado al animal a su casa, los maullidos se volvieron más insistentes cuando el felino noto que había captado su atención.

-Lo siento, lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí, ¿tienes hambre? –se disculpó con el gato que se metía entre sus piernas mientras que caminaba buscando una lata de comida para gatos.

Vacío el contenido de la lata en el plato del gato que olisqueo el alimento antes de salir corriendo hacia algún rincón de la casa, suspiro mirando al animal huir, jamás entendería a los gatos y sus extrañas costumbres aunque siempre se consideró más una persona de perros, aun así disfrutaban de la presencia del animal.

Regreso al cuarto de baño, al menos podría intentar tratar las heridas menos severas mientras esperaba que los instrumentos fueran esterilizados, era una verdadera suerte que ninguna de las heridas estuviera en ningún punto que pudiera considerar peligroso, no era un gran consuelo, pero le había tranquilizado un poco.

Entro con cuidado procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, se tapó la nariz y reprimió sus arcadas, el olor a sangre que impregnaba el cuarto de baño era demasiado concentrado, no se había ausentado tanto tiempo como para que el olor fuera tan intenso, se sorprendió al notar que la sangre parecía haberse desvanecido, busco a su alrededor el rastro de sangre que la sirena había dejado tras de sí, nada, ni una sola gota manchaba las baldosas del suelo, el único rastro de sangre que encontró fue el proveniente de las heridas aún abiertas de la sirena, trago saliva, ahora que lo notaba algunas de las heridas parecían haberse cerrado, no sabía si tomar aquello como bueno o malo. Veía el pecho de la sirena subir y bajar sin dificultad parecía respirar el aire con normalidad, aquello debía ser una buena señal intento convencerse sí mismo, no pudo evitar que aquel nerviosismo que sintió la primera vez que vio a la sirena en la playa volviera a él a medida que se acercaba a la bañera mientras se preguntaba lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Se arrodillo a un costado de la bañera, mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo el aliento mientras examinaba a la sirena con mayor detalle, su cola no era escamosa, ni siquiera coloría, era una mezcla de café, gris y blanco que le recordaba los colores de un tiburón o un delfín, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la cola sonriendo al sentir lo suave y cálida que se sentía bajo sus dedos, inclino la cabeza con curiosidad y sorprenda al comprobar que en verdad las heridas algunos de los cortes parecían haberse curado por si mismos o al menos lo habían hecho las heridas más superficiales, aunque las heridas de bala aún permanecían abiertas al igual que los cortes más profundos que para su consuelo lucían menos severos que la primera vez que los vio, incluso la sangre oscura que brotaba de las heridas era menos abundante. Los brazos de la sirena descasaban sobre su abdomen permitiéndole apreciar como la piel morena comenzaban a oscurecerse a partir de su codo hasta terminar en afiladas garras negras, lo que le habían confundido con cortes en los costados de la sirena eran branquias que parecían haberse cerrado, tal vez porque ahora la sirena estaba respirando aire en aquel momento, movió su mano con lentitud hacia el rostro de sirena, su cabello no era tan largo pero cubría lo suficiente su rostro para tapar su rostro, tal vez podría moverlo un poco y satisfacer su curiosidad de apreciar con mayor detalle a aquel ser, aquella era una oportunidad única en la vida; su muñeca fue atrapada antes de siquiera pudiera tocar a la sirena, ahogo un grito de dolor sintiendo aquellas garras clavarse sobre su piel, mientras aquel agarre continuaba ajustándose cada vez más alrededor de su muñeca, podía jurar que aquel agarre le provocaría una fractura su continuaba igual.

-¡Duele! –gimoteo mientras intentaba liberarse y retroceder.

-¿Ingles? –la sirena pregunto más para sí misma que para él, al tiempo aflojaba aquel agarre lo suficiente para dejar de triturar su muñeca pero no para permitirle escapar, ni evitar que aquellas garras continuaran clavándose en su piel.

Un par de ojos negros y vacíos le observaban con detenimiento, antes de que la sirena parpadeara sustituyendo aquellos ojos negros por un par de iris verdes que le devolvían una mirada confusa y enfadada provocándole un escalofrió que atravesó su columna vertebral, un bufido furioso llego desde la puerta del baño, el gato de Edd había aparecido erizando su pelo y mostrando sus garras a modo de advertencia; el agarre sobre su muñeca finalmente se soltó haciéndole caer sobre su espalda mientras el felino corría a interponiéndose entre ellos, mientras que la sirena miraba divertida al animal furioso olvidándose momentáneamente de él.

Un sonido suave y profundo comenzó a resonar a través del cuarto de baño si no fuera por su intensidad podría jurar que se trataba del ronroneo de un gato, las vibraciones atravesaban  su cuerpo dejando tras de sí una sensación agradable, era como estar parado frente a una bocina a todo volumen sin tener que soportar el ruido ensordecedor, sus músculos comenzaba a sentirse más relajados  al punto de olvidarse del dolor en su muñeca y su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación, una parte de él le gritaba que permaneciera alerta pero la idea de dejarse llevar sonaba cada vez más tentadora, un segundo ronroneo comenzó a escucharse en el lugar y antes de darse cuenta el felino se restregaba cariñosamente en su contra.

El sonido paro sacándolo de su aturdimiento y haciéndolo sentir momentáneamente confundido, la sirena le miraba con una media sonrisa desde la bañera, sintió algo cálido resbalar por su muñeca, obligándole a mirar su mano, algunos hilos de sangre escurría desde los cortes provocados por las garras de la sirena hasta manchar las baldosas del baño mientras que su muñeca estaba enrojecida y palpitaba dolorosamente, seguramente más tarde estaría completamente amoratada.

Miro al felino que continuaba en su búsqueda de afecto, acaricio al animal un par de veces antes de que trepara hasta el lavabo desde donde se asomando atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a suceder, la idea del gato vigilando le hacía sentir un poco más seguro después de notar la monstruosa fuerza de la sirena.

-Olvide lo frágiles que son los humanos.

La voz de la sirena sonaba tranquila contrario a lo que denotaba su mirada, sintió curiosidad del acento en su voz, ¿las sirenas podían tener acento?, algunas preguntas que considero un poco ridículas pasaron por su mente pero cesaron cundo vio a la criatura removerse incomoda intentando buscar una posición más cómoda dentro de la bañera derramando el agua mientras soltaba gruñidos frustrados y algunas maldiciones que era incapaz de comprender, podía ver los dientes blancos y afilados de la sirena dándole un aspecto mucho más amenazador, una alarma se encendió dentro de él al mirar aquellos colmillos, su instinto le ordenaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de la sirena y ponerse fuera de su alcance, algo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia si su fascinación con la criatura no estuviera anulando su juicio.

Le era más que claro que las heridas aún abiertas realmente estaban lastimando a la sirena que parecía cada vez más frustrada por el dolor y su limitado movimiento.

-¡Espera! –intento detener a la sirena que se había hartado e intentaba introducir sus garras dentro de uno de aquellos pequeños agujeros de bala.

La sirena se detuvo volviendo nuevamente su atención a él.

-Vas a lastimarte, si… si esperas un poco… puedo a arreglar eso –dijo sin poder evitar que su voz tartamudeara intimidado por aquella mirada que parecía estar evaluando cada detalla de su persona.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero contesto con lo primero que paso por su mete.

-Quiero ayudarte.

La sirena chasqueo la lengua con exasperación ante su respuesta.

-Acabo de herirte, ¿y aun así quieres ayudarme? –asintió ante aquellas palabras. –No sé si eres alguna clase de masoquista o solo estúpido… ¿qué es lo que estás buscando en verdad?

-Yo no…

-Tu no qué –el tono de sirena parecía más irritado y exigente.

-Solo quiero ayudar, no tengo ninguna intención oculta, solo déjame sacar las balas y luego me iré.

La sirena se quedó callada evaluando su palabras, hubiera pensado que la criatura estaría asustada y confundía, pidiendo explicaciones y sin embargo lucia extrañamente tranquila por su situación, ¿acaso ya había estado en una situación similar antes?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jon… –fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir su apellido, nuevamente aquella mueca de irritación había aparecido en el rostro de la sirena.

-¿Cómo es que nada te ha matado todavía? –miro con confusión a la sirena que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. –Jamás debes entregar tu nombre con tanta facilidad, solo me basta con saber con debo llámate –la forma en que la sirena pronuncio aquellas sonaban como alguien advirtiéndole a un niño sobre no hablar con desconocidos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto con timidez.

-¿Mi nombre? –la sirena pareció repentinamente confundida y pareció considerar sus palabras antes de contestar. –No tengo ningún nombre, –la media sonrisa en el rostro de la sirena no parecía acarrear nada bueno tras de si –ningún ser que carezca de alma puede poseer un nombre.

Se quedó callado recordando aquel cuento de la Sirenita, había leído tantas veces aquel cuento que lo había memorizado, entonces era cierto, las sirenas no tenían un alma, intento recordar alguna otra historia sobre sirenas, no podía recordar que en ningún relato en el que tuvieran un nombre y en aquellos en los que poseían uno no era seres con colas de pez, eran seres con cuerpos de aves y rostros femeninos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarte?

-Como quieras, no importa.

 ¿Entonces podía ponerle un nombre? Aquello se sentía como buscar ponerle un nombre a una mascota y no podía evitar una cierta incomodidad por ese pensamiento pero no podía llamarle solo _“sirena”_. _Eduardo_ , el nombre llego a su mente como si hubiera estado rondando en sus pensamientos desde un principio y parecía ir con la sirena, bueno, su acento sonaba español, le había tomado un tiempo identificarlo pero lo había hecho y Eduardo sonaba como un nombre español ¿no?

-¿Puedo llamarte Eduardo?

Vio a la sirena tensarse al escuchar aquel nombre y por primera vez pareció verse momentáneamente perdida.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Bueno pensé que va contigo, ¿no te agrada?

-No… no, está bien, solo… –el tono bajo de la sirena llamo su atención, la vio sacudir la cabeza como intentando borrar una idea de su cabeza. –Dijiste que podías sacarme estas cosas ¿no? –pregunto señalando el agujero en el que había intentado introducir sus garras, las heridas parecían no sangrar más pero tampoco parecían cerrarse.

Asintió antes de preguntar. -¿Te duele?

-Solo me incomoda y el maldito metal no deja que mi cuerpo se recupere.

-Entonces, ¿tu cuerpo se cura solo? -eso explicaba porque las heridas de la sirena parecían haberse ido.

-¿No lo hacen todos?

Enrojeció dándose cuenta parecía estar burlándose de él, parecía que tendría que pensar mejor en sus palabras la próxima vez.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-Estaba cerca de un bote cuando algo me golpeo y tuve que salir a la superficie, lo siguiente que supe es que estaban intentando matarme, escape y desperté aquí –suspiro pesadamente mirando a la nada – _hubiera sido más fácil no luchar_ –mascullo por lo bajo.

No había entendido lo último que había murmurado la sirena pero por su tono sonaba demasiado sombrío, inclusive la vitalidad que había mostrada antes pareció desaparecer por un momento.

El sonido de una chicharra desde el piso inferior llamo su atención sorprendiéndose de que la media hora hubiese pasado tan rápido.

-Necesito bajar, solo será un momento –intento apoyarse sobre su mano herida arrepintiéndose en el acto y buscando el apoyo de su otra mano para poder levantarse, pudo ver a la sirena mirar sus movimientos pero parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para decir algo.

Salió de baño seguido del gato que le adelanto corriendo antes de que bajara las escaleras, lo encontró estirándose sobre el sofá de la sala, sonrió viendo al gato recostarse perezosamente sobre el mueble, tal vez podría darle algo mejor que una lata del comida para gatos, después de todo sentía que el animal lo merecía, no es que quisiera pensar que la sirena lo lastimaría realmente (aunque podía justificar su reacción por lo poco que le había dicho la sirena sobre sus heridas) pero agradecía intervención del animal al aparecer como lo hizo; masajeo suavemente su muñeca había comenzado a hincharse un poco y se encontraba manchada de sangre seca, era una suerte que aquellos cortes no hubieran sangrado demasiado.

Lavo sus manos antes de vaciar el agua y sacar los instrumentos sintiendo el alivio del agua fría sobre su muñeca hinchada, podía mover con facilidad pero no podía hacer mucha fuerza con ella sin que le invadiera una dolorosa punzada.

Regreso nuevamente al baño cargando una bandeja donde había colocado el juego de instrumentos metálicos, se sorprendió de encontrar a la sirena aún demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de su presencia o siquiera voltearlo a ver cuándo se acercó a la bañera.

Fue alertado por gruñido furioso y miro a sirena mostrar sus dientes cuando tomo una pinza, no podía negar la repentina sensación de miedo que le invadió al ver aquella reacción, para su fortuna esta vez no fue atacado pero era capaz de ver aquellas garras esperando la más mínima señal de peligro para ser usada, la sirena le miraba expectante exigiendo una explicación; su explicación no fue la más precisa de todas y tubo que corregirse así mismo en varias ocasiones pero la sirena pareció satisfecha con sus palabras o al menos le dio el visto bueno para continuar con su tarea.

-¿Te duele?

La pregunta le distrajo momentáneamente de su labor y dejo caer la tercera bala que extraía dentro de la bandeja provocando un chasquido metálico y una nueva salpicadura de sangre oscura.

-No, está bien –mintió, era obvio que metía y lo sabía pero su compañía no dijo nada al respecto se limitó a continuar con su labor en aquel silencio que había caído entre ambos.

Finalmente saco a la quinta bala y la última, era una suerte que ninguna de aquellas cosas hubiera estado más que a unos pocos centímetros y agradecía que ninguna hubiera llegado al hueso o estuviera cerca de algún órgano.

-Una más y pronto podrás volver con tu familia –murmuro con alegría.

Un bufido divertido resonó a través del baño antes de convertirse en una risa que rayaba entre lo divertido y lo amargo, miro a la sirena sin entender que es lo que había dicho.

-¿Realmente crees que tengo una familia o alguien con quien volver si quiera?

-Debe haber alguien ¿no? Otras sirenas que deben estar esperándote.

-No he visto otras sirenas en casi 100… –cerro los ojos como intentando recordar algo – ¿cómo le llamaban ustedes a un ciclo?... ¡Año!, cierto. No he visto otras sirenas en casi 100 años.

-Pero… –sentía su pecho comprimirse, no podía ser verdad ¿cierto?, había pasado su vida creyendo en sirenas, incluso defendiendo su creencia sin importarle que convertirse en la burla de sus compañeros durante sus años en la escuela, solo para encontrarse finalmente con una y enterarse que todas parecían estar extintas ese mismos día, sonaba demasiado cruel para ser cierto –no, no puedes ser la última sirena ¿verdad? –pregunto intentando contener las lágrimas.

-No dije que fuera la última, _aunque no me sorprendería que los fuera_ –murmuro para sí –solo dije que no he visto otras.

Sonrió ante aquel intento de consuelo sintiéndose repentinamente más agotado bajando la vista como si las baldosas del suelo parecieran repentinamente la cosa más interesante del mundo, el sonido de la cerámica de la bañera crujiendo llamo su atención haciéndole levantar la vista, vio a la sirena sostenerse de orilla de la bañera e impulsarse para salir dejando caer su cola pesadamente fuera de bañera mientras se sostenía con sus brazos sin importarle que sus heridas hubiesen vuelto a sangrar y los cortes aun abiertos se abrieran un poco más, por un momento sintió la necesidad de retroceder pero se sentía demasiado cansado incluso para hacer eso y la sirena no parecía tener intenciones de moverse tampoco.

-Estar solo ¿cierto? No tienes a nadie, ese animal ni siquiera te pertenece, no hay otro ser vivo en este lugar más allá de tú y yo, ni siquiera tienes un compañero y lo que fuera que tuviste se fue hace mucho, no sé lo que tuviste con esa persona pero lo que fuera que fuese solo iba de un solo lado o me equivoco –la sirena paso la lengua por sus labios arrastrando su cuerpo un poco más cerca. –Él se fue y te niegas a dejarlo, todavía puedo olerlo en este lugar.

¿Por qué la sirena estaba haciendo eso? Él solo le había ayudado, entonces ¿por qué estaba siendo tan cruel?, ¿no había tenido suficiente con destrozar sus ilusiones hace unos momentos, también tenía que recordarle todas aquellas cosas que le herían? Se tallo los ojos tratando de borrar las lágrimas que no podía contener más.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso?

-¿Por qué? –la sirena soltó un siseo semejante a una risa antes de responder. –Porque no miento, porque quiero ofrecerte cualquier cosa que desees a cambia de que hagas un pequeños trato conmigo, fortuna, amor, amistades, te daré lo que desees.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, ¿realmente estaba frente a una sirena? o era un demonio con la forma de una.

-¿Eres un demonio?

Nuevamente escucho aquel chasquido irritado antes de ver el rostro molesto de la sirena.

-Los demonios no tiene una forma física en este plano y no es tan fácil hacer un trato con uno, aunque me sorprende un poco que ninguno hubiera ido tras de ti antes.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer un trato conmigo entonces?

-¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando un ser sin alma muere? –tenía una ligera idea, se supone que las sirenas desaparecían después de 500 años cuando morían. –Desaparecemos de este mundo, no queda nada de nosotros que pueda ser recordado, los humanos pueden aspirar a algo después de su muerte incluso otros seres pueden hacerlo. Tengo que decirte hacia dónde va el asunto o puedes pensar en ello por ti mismos.

-¿Quieres un alma? –la sirena asintió. – Entonces, ¿quieres tomar mi alma?

-No, solo quiero una porción de ella, considéralo un préstamo.

Se quedó callado considerando las palabras de sirena, él no tenía ningún deseo que quisiera cumplir, tenía un empleo que le daba suficiente para mantenerse, un techo sobre su cabeza y era cierto, no tenía muchas personas a su alrededor, sus vecinos eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía y obligar a alguien a amarlo, no, incluso si continuaba deseando que Tord volviera no deseaba tenerlo sabiendo que solo se trataba de una relación forzada, ¡Tord!

-Podrías, ¿podrías curar a alguien?

-Solo si estás dispuesto a tomar una vida inocente a cambio.

Se mordió los labios consternado, no, el simplemente no podía aceptar algo como eso por mucho que lo desease.

-No, no hay nada que pueda desear –no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de sirena en aquel momento. -¿Cómo se supone que podrías obtener un alma?

-De la manera más estúpidamente cursi del mundo, pero necesito parecer humano para lograrlo.

-¿Amor? –la sola idea hizo que algo dentro de él burbujeara con ilusión sintiéndose repentinamente transportado a un cuento de hadas.

-Algo así, bien supongo que tendré que reformular las cosas si es que no deseas nada, me quedare a tu lado hasta el próximo ciclo o hasta que encuentres algo que puedas desear, eres libre de expulsarme de este lugar en el momento que desees pero incluso si lo hacer no te devolveré tu alma hasta que finalice el próximo solsticio invernal ¿quieres hacer el trato?

Aquello sonaba como un propuesta en la que ambos parecían ganar algo, simplemente sonaba demasiado tentador como para rechazar algo como eso, tenía que admitir que estaba harto de estar solo, de no tener a nadie con quien hablar siquiera, simplemente no podía rechazar aquello.

-Acepto.

No sabía en qué momento la sirena se había movido tan cerca de él, solo que se encontraba a su alcance y le mantenía inmovilizado contra el piso, podía ver aquella sonrisa llena de colmillos relucientes cada vez más cerca y por un momento pensó que le mordería. “Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse” escucho susurrar a la sirena antes de que sus bocas se chocaran, no era una beso agradable y el pánico le invadió por un momento, sintió como la sirena mordió su legua haciéndolo sangrar, dolía y su boca se llenó de aquel sabor cobrizo, el sabor se volvió aun peor, mucho más intenso y extrañamente dulce, no podía respirar y la sangre comenzaba a ahogarlo, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más frío y una verdadera sensación de terror le invadió, sintió a sirena separarse solo dándole el espacio suficiente para respirar pero aun sentido su aliento contra sus labios, no pensó que las cosas pudieran empeorar en aquel punto pero se equivocó, sentía su pecho ser desgarrado y por un momento creyó que se trataba de las garras de la sirena, pero no podía ser eso, aquellas garras permanecía sobre sus hombros inmovilizándolo, sin importar cuanto lo intentar no era capaz de gritar o pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿acaso la sirena lo había engañado? El tiempo pareció eterno en aquel limbo de dolor que parecía estar seccionando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Está bien, termino.

Aquellas palabras resonaron amortiguadas en su cabeza sintiendo el peso extra sobre su cuerpo desaparecer y alejarse, su visión estaba nublada y apenas era capaz de distinguir algo pero podía ver la silueta de la sirena retorcerse y clavar sus garras contra el piso, cerró los ojos completamente agotado, incluso los gritos de agonía de la sirena sonaban demasiado lejanos como para sentirse reales.


	3. Cambios

Observo su propio reflejo con curiosidad habían pasado seis días desde que había aceptado aquel trato y aún continuaba sin poder acostumbrarse a ver su propio reflejo, no es que su rostro hubiese cambiado, bueno, en realidad solo sus ojos lo habían hecho. Al principio no pareció algo notable, simplemente el brillo de sus ojos fue apagándose cada vez más hasta que finalmente su reflejo le devolvía una mirada vacía, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndolo estremecer mientras se aferraba al lavabo buscando soporte, contuvo el pequeño sollozo que estuvo a punto de emitir mordiendo su labio, tomo una respiración profunda aspirando el olor a sal de mar que parecía haberse impregnado permanente en su baño, sin duda era un aroma mucho más agradable que el olor a sangre; abrió la llave del agua y enjuago su rostro en un intento de calarse un poco.

Los primeros tres días desde que había aceptado aquel trato probablemente fueron los peores de su vida, los sentimientos de tristeza, miedo, soledad y melancolía, no le eran algo desconocido pero nunca había llegado al punto de sentirse completamente asfixiado por ellos, poco a poco su deseo de vivir fue mermando hasta desaparecer por completo y llegar al punto de intentar atentar contra su propia vida, sonrió con amargura recordando aquel incidente ocurrido durante el segundo día; intentaba preparar la comida haciendo lo posible por manejar el cuchillo sin que sus manos temblaran cuando la idea de acabar con todo apareció en su mente, ¿quién lo extrañaría de todas formas?, ¿sus padres?, si, ellos probablemente llorarían por él al principio pero al final continuarían con sus vidas hasta que finalmente quedara como un recuerdo más, ¿sus amigos?, ¿qué amigos?, lo más cercano a eso eran sus vecinos y aun así ni siquiera se podrían llamar amigos, ellos simplemente habían estudiado junto y por alguna coincidencia del destino había terminado siendo vecinos, ¿su pareja?, ¿cuál?, ¿Tord?, por mucho que intentara engañarse así mismo pensado que realmente habían tenido algo en el fondo sabía que su "relación" fue una broma, Tord solo le buscaba cuando necesitaba de él y él nunca podría rechazarle, ¿alguien más?, bueno, eso era aún más gracioso que su relación con Tord, él siempre fue la clase de persona que permanece días esperando una llamada de regreso que nunca llegaría, no, simplemente nadie le extrañaría si terminaba con todo en aquel instante, su acción simplemente fue estúpidamente impulsiva, tal vez si lo hubiera pensado un poco mejor hubiera intentado cortarse el cuello en vez de intentar apuñalarse y sin embargo aquello le había salvado vida, él ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que Eduardo había entrado en la cocina, para alguien cuyos movimientos habían sido tan torpes como para rodar por las escalera o tropezar con casi cada mueble de la casa mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a caminar, fue demasiado ágil y rápido como para detenerlo antes de que lograra su objetivo.

Después de eso Eduardo apenas le dejaba solo por mucho tiempo y parecía vigilarlo constantemente, no era la clase de atención que estaba buscando pero estaba feliz por la compañía que suponía la presencia del otro, soltó un suspiro cansado mirando los arañazos en los azulejos del piso y las marcas que Eduardo había tallado con sus garras en los azulejos, no sabía que significado podrían tener aquellas marcas pero le había advertido que no intentara borrarlas, meneo la cabeza con resignación volviendo nuevamente su atención a su reflejo mirando el par de ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada, era raro ver sus nuevos ojos, casi podría decir que eran similares a los de Tom, no podía negar que la primera vez que noto aquel cambio en sus ojos realmente le aterro y tal vez grito de una forma un poco mas aguda y femenina de lo que él mismo admitiría, pero eso simplemente fue una reacción natural, no todos los días te levantas y encuentras que tus ojos parecen un par de cuencas vacías, Eduardo le había dicho que aquello estaba bien que simplemente era una consecuencia de que su alma hubiera sido desgarrada y que su trato estaba sellado, decir que entendió toda la explicación que su compañero le dio seria una mentira, aun se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para siquiera entender la mitad de lo que el moreno le decía y cuando le pidió que le volviera explicar el otro solo le lanzo un gruñido y le llamo idiota, aun así solo logro entender que su alma había sido dañada y el cambio en sus ojos era similar a una cicatriz, una consecuencia de hacer un trato con cualquier cosa que tuviera suficiente poder para desgarrar un alma, no podía evitar pensar en Tom, desde que recordaba los ojos de Tom siempre se habían visto de aquella forma y ellos se conocieron cuando en el primer grado de escuela, el dolor que sintió después de haber aceptado aquel trato aun continuaba vivido en su memoria, por un instante realmente había deseado morir solo para que el dolor desapareciera y realmente creyó que se encontraba muriendo cuando sintió que se cuerpo era desgarrado; tenia cerca de seis o siete años cuando conoció a Tom, ¿acaso él había hecho un trato con "algo"? Tembló e intento no pensar en ello, Tom era una niño y siempre dijo que sus ojos eran una condición medica, bueno, él no conocía a Tom antes de que estudiaran juntos así que no podía negar eso ¿verdad?

Salió del baño intentando dejar de lado todas aquellas cuestiones que le abrumaban mientras más pensaba en ellas, dándose cuenta que había cosas en su vida que parecían no cuadrar.

Entro a la sala solo para encontrarse a Eduardo sosteniendo uno de sus muchos libros de cuentos de hadas, al parecer ya había dejado su celular de lado.

-Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste la mayoría de tus ideas estúpidas –hablo sin molestarse en despegar la vista de aquel libro. –Estas cosas parecen que se vuelven más ridículas conforme avanzan.

Su rostro ardía de vergüenza y no podía evitar sentirse un poco ofendido por aquel comentario, se acerco decidido al otro y le arrebato el libro de las manos dejándolo sobre la pila de otros libros que el más alto había dejado sobre la mesa de centro.

Eduardo chasqueo la lengua y le miro al otro con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Alguien se levanto con un poco mas de agallas hoy.

Jon se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que habia hecho, él no... simplemente le habia arrebatado el libro sin pensarlo mucho... no habia querido ser grosero.

-Lo siento, no quise... –intento disculparse mientras su voz temblaba ligeramente, ¿por qué habia actuado de aquella manera?

-Te disculpas demasiado, ¿sabías?

Por un momento aquella respuesta lo desconcertó un poco, en el corto tiempo que ambos a convivido aprendido varias cosas sobre la sirena, una de ellas es lo mucho que parecía disfrutar de burlarse de él y otra, lo poco que le agradaba ser desafiado, bueno, él acaba de arruinarle esas dos cosas, pero en vez de encontrarse con el otro mostrando su molestia casi podría jurar que parece complacido con lo que hizo, aquello solo lo puso un poco más confuso, pero supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era dejar el asunto por la paz, tiene muchas preguntas y si el otro parecía de buen humor tal vez contestaría alguna de ellas, Eduardo no se encontraba exactamente muy interesado en hacer preguntas sobre el mundo actual o al menos no lo hacia desde que entendió que la computadora o el teléfono eran una mejor fuente de información que él, siendo sinceros aún se encontraba algo sorprendido de lo rápido que se había adaptado a los aparatos electrónicos y aprendido a usarlos.

Se sentó en el sofá percatándose finalmente de lo silenciosa que se encontraba la casa en ese momento, incluso la calle parecía mas silenciosa de lo usual, sin Edd, Matt y Tom alrededor el vecindario se sentía mas tranquilo de lo usual.

-Eduardo, –llama al otro que se detuvo a medio camino de tomar el control de la televisión – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no? –respondió volviendo a su asiento y encendiendo el televisor y dejándolo en un canal al azar, no es que realmente le importara los programas que pasaran en el televisor, incluso muchos de ellos le resultan realmente estúpidos pero encontraba fascinante aquellas imágenes en movimiento, los colores y las imágenes.

-¿Crees que mis ojos pueden volver a la normalidad cuando termine nuestro trato?

-Cuando un alma se daña el daño es permanente, pero no es como si otras personas fueran a  notarlo.

Se quedo callado sin poder evitar pensar nuevamente en Tom, bueno si lo que decía el otro era cierto no debería ser capaz de ver los ojos negros de Tom, ni él, ni otras personas,  ¿cierto?  

-Entonces, ¿los ojos de alguien que hace un trato no los puede ver otras personas?

-¿Lo preguntas por el tipo que vive al lado? –el castaño asintió ante su pregunta, recordó la foto que le había mostrado de los sujetos que vivían en la casa de al lado, se quedó pensando por un momento, las personas no se toman exactamente bien cualquier tema relacionado a posesiones, tal vez se tratara de un demonio o algo similar y el ligero aroma que tenían las ropas que lleva puestas se lo confirmaban, un punto más por el cual odia aquellas prendas, él ni siquiera conocía al dueño de esa sudadera verde pero no le gusta su aroma y a decir verdad le irritaba bastante, ¿por qué sus ropas apestan como el tipo de ojos negros? No está seguro de querer saber esa respuesta. –Dudo que pueda decirte algo sobre eso a menos que conozca al sujeto en persona –contesto sabiendo que aquello le compraría tiempo para seguir evitando aquellas preguntas. –De todas formas, ¿no deberías estar más preocupando por ti mismo?

Se quedó callado después de aquello mirando de reojo la televisión que parecía estar transmitiendo algún programa de ciencia ficción o algo parecido y se preguntó si aquella última frase era alguna clase de luz verde para que pudieran continuar conversación sobre cualquier otro tema que no fuera ese, bien, nada le impedía intentarlo.

-¿Habías sido humano antes? –pregunto con curiosidad, aunque no estaba seguro si podía considerar a Eduardo exactamente como humano, puede que la mayoría de sus característica como sirena hubieran desaparecido, sus brazos aún continuaban manteniendo aquel color oscuro que terminaban en aquellas afiladas garras un aunque la mayoría de sus dientes parecían tener una apariencia bastante humana aún conservaba al menos cuatro pares de sus colmillos.

Miro como el más alto parecía ligeramente consternado con su pregunta aun así le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo y de todas formas no recuerdo mucho de aquella vez –contesto con incomodidad, no quería tocar aquel asunto, aunque de todas formas era incapaz de recordaba mucho de aquella ocasión, sin importar cuanto se esforzara sabía que era inútil intentar recuperar sus recuerdos de aquella ocasión. –De todas formas no es algo que te incumba, eso sucedió hace siglos.

-¿Siglos? ¿Cuántos...

-¿Cuántos años puedo vivir? ¿Enserio crees que solo puedo vivir 300 años como en tus cuentos? –soltó un suspiro pesado, puede que aquellas historias fueran estúpidas pero algunas de ellas tenían algo de cierto, de todas formas el tiempo que se suponía que vivía su especie en la mayoría de esas historias le resultaba ridículo. –Solo morimos cuando algo nos mata o nos suicidados y no, nuestros cuerpos no dejan un cadáver tras de si, por eso no hay prueba de que existamos, –respondió antes de que el otro preguntara –simplemente desaparecemos dejando solo un eco detrás,y créeme un eco no es nada parecido a esa tontería romántica de convertirse en espuma.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Un grito, cuando morimos solo escuchamos un grito que se repite una y otra vez hasta que desaparece, a veces tardan días en desaparecer, así que cuando escuchamos un eco usualmente nos alejamos del lugar hasta que desaparece.

-Suena bastante triste –comento, tal vez no debería continuar aquella conversación, Eduardo parecía bastante incómodo aunque tampoco le había pedido que se callara.

El silencio cayó nuevamente entre ellos solo acompañado del sonido de los comerciales que se trasmitían en aquel momento.

-¿Aun sigues sintiéndote mal?

La pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos y miro extrañando a Eduardo que se había recostado sobre el sofá.

-Creo que ya me siento mejor, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que paso.

-Supongo que debía advertirte de las consecuencias antes de que aceptaras hacer el trato.

-Está bien, de todas formas hubiera aceptado –dijo mientras miraba al televisor hasta que una idea paso por su mente, ellos habían estado encerrados en casa por casi una semana, tal vez podrían salir – ¿Te gustaría salir? Podríamos ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva, dijiste que no te gustaba la ropa de Edd ¿cierto?

Eduardo se mantuvo en silencio, salir sonaba tentador, había visto como habían cambiado las viejas ciudades en la computadora y no podría negar que la curiosidad le consumía, el mundo se veía completamente diferente ahora, sin embargo su trato no se estabilizaría por completo hasta que hubiesen pasado siete días, suspiro, podría esperar un día más.

-Estoy cansado ¿sabes? No es fácil acostumbrarse a este cuerpo y quiero dormir un poco –dijo, no tenía sueño pese a que su cuerpo se sentina agotado, realmente él podría pasar meses sin dormir o incluso años haciéndolo dependiendo de la situación, pero ahora que tenía un cuerpo casi humano tenía que comenzar a adaptarse a ese ciclo de sueño diario, prácticamente había pasado los últimos días sin dormir, simplemente no había podido hacerlo, realmente le estaba resultando algo difícil adaptarse a su nueva condición, pero tal vez ese era el momento de intentar dormir y tener una buena excusa para no salir, por lo que sabia aquel chico tampoco había dormido exactamente bien en los últimos días, tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para no salir el día siguiente pero aún tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar en una –¿quieres venir aquí? –ofreció sabiendo que el chico no se negaría a cualquier clase de contacto físico por mas mínimo que fuera.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto dudoso, ¿realmente le estaba ofreciendo que durmieran juntos en el sofá?

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó con cautela al sofá. 

Se acomodó sobre el pecho del otro esperando inconscientemente el momento en que fuera empujado al suelo, aunque eso nunca sucedió, era bastante cómodo y podía sentir como el pecho de Eduardo subía y bajaba de manera constante, la televisión aún continuaba encendida pero era fácil de ignorar, realmente extrañaba ser capaz de compartir un pequeño momento de intimida con otra persona.

Se movió un poco buscando una posición más cómoda sobre el pecho del otro sintiendo un par de brazos ajustarse alrededor de su cuerpo, realmente esto era mejor que salir, pensó sin poder evitar sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente feliz de estar con otra persona. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardando tanto actualizando esta historia, tuve que cambiar todo lo que había escrito desde un principio y volver a hacerlo porque no me gustaba como estaba quedando.


	4. Instinto

El ronroneo suave inundaba la habitación irrumpiendo en la quietud de la casa, aquel chico había cometido un terrible error al haber invitado a un depredador como él al único espacio en el que no podía acceder sin su permiso y ahora tenía libre acceso a todo el lugar, pudo habérselo advertido pero, ¿qué sentido tendría advertirle a una presa potencial del peligro?, si una presa se ofrecía tan voluntariamente, ¿por qué negarse?, él no era como aquellas criaturas que disfrutaban de la emoción de la caza y la lucha, no, él prefería que su presas no pelearan aunque de todas maneras rara vez lo hacían, tenía demasiadas formas para inmovilizar a sus víctimas y no preocuparse de que se defendieran.

Sus garras se deslizaron con suavidad sobre el vientre expuesto de aquel ingenuo chico mientras que las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban su piel, tan suave y cálida, podría estar haciendo aquello el día entero si así lo deseaba; la calidez era algo adictivo, algo que anhelaba constantemente pero que era casi imposible de conseguir en el mar a menos que deseara matarse en el proceso. Deslizo su mano subió con lentitud a través del pecho del castaño quería más, se relamió los labios y apretó los dientes conteniendo un jadeo, el juego era más excitante que la caza, deslizo su mano debajo de la camisa del otro subiendo con lentitud hasta tener su garganta bajo su mano, sentía como la sangre pasaba a través de su yugular y su emoción aumento, atrajo el otro cuerpo al suyo con su otro brazo buscando el mayor contacto posible, apretó la garganta del castaño evitando que sus garras se clavaran en su piel podía escuchar con claridad como la respiración del otro comenzaba a convertirse en jadeos desesperados, era un sonido tan distinto al de las personas que a veces dejaba ahogar, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo intentaba moverse, no podría por supuesto pero debía reconocer su esfuerzo, le soltó y de inmediato le aquellos jadeos se convirtieron en suspiros profundos en busca de aire, sin embargo no aparto su mano, se quedó en aquella posición esperando a que el otro regularizada su respiración.

Estaba emocionado, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Sus garras se clavaron en la piel del otro aun sin la suficiente fuerza como para romper su piel y nuevamente comenzó a descender ejerciendo más presión a medida que bajaba solo dejando pequeños arañazos rosas que no dejarían ninguna marca y desaparecerían en poco tiempo. Sus garras se detuvieron sobre el estómago, tan expuesto, aumento la presión, deseaba clavar sus garras sobre aquella zona vulnerable, desgarrar aquella suave y cálida piel, dejar que su veneno recorriera aquel cuerpo a medida que sumergía en sus entrañas, deslizarse dentro de aquel cuerpo hasta tomar aquel órgano que cualquiera de su especie anhelaba devorar sobre cualquier otro, jamás encontró a nadie que le explicara porque los corazones humanos eran casi tan anhelados como las almas, todos asumían que era parte de su naturaleza.

Esta vez no se molestó en ocultar su jadeo mientras sentía como un hilo de su saliva escapaba de sus labios, su ronroneo se había vuelto más sonoro e irregular a medida que jadeaba con pesadez.

Se movió para separarse del otro y poner la suficiente distancia para poder incorporarse, el chico aun dormía y ahora su pecho se movía con regularidad, subiendo y bajando de manera rítmica, se movió con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y brazos deslizándose sobre el cuerpo del otro hasta quedar sobre él, por una vez en su larga vida se encontró luchando contra sus propios impulsos y su naturaleza egoísta y viciosa, tuvo tantas oportunidades de matar al hombre más joven, pudo haberlo envenado cuando le clavo sus garras por primera vez, pudo haberlo matado durante los primeros días en que su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado sobreestimulado por el cambio y por lo que fuera que había en aquella casa que le había estado volviendo loco durante ese tiempo y podía matarlo en ese instante en que sus instintos comenzaban a dominarlo.

Podía escuchar al gato gris arañar con desesperación fuera de la puerta como si previera que algo no iba bien, ignoro aquello, era gracioso, bajo otras circunstancias habría eliminado a cualquier otro depredador a su alrededor que estuviera cerca de su presa, incluso si no era una amenaza a considerar.

Otro depredador… mostró los dientes ante la idea de aquello, movió una de sus manos a través del cabello castaño tirando de su pelo para obligarlo a exponer su cuello, deslizo su lengua por el cuello del chico recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta, si deseaba disfrutar de sus últimos momentos que lo hiciera, abrió la boca, pudiera ser que la mayoría de sus colmillos hubieran desaparecido pero aún podría desgarrarle la garganta con suma facilidad, su mandíbula se cerró y el chasquido de sus dientes al estrellarse entre sí resonó en el lugar.

El silencio del lugar solo era interrumpido por los maullidos y rasguños del gato.

Se quedó en aquella misa posición, sin atreverse a moverse o hacer cualquier cosa, se había alejado en el último segundo, el sudor recorría su cuerpo y se sentía confuso, algo estaba mal con él, algo estaba mal con aquella habitación, comenzó a moverse intentando no despertar al otro que comenzaba a hacerlo ante el escándalo del animal del otro lado de la puerta.

Se levantó con rapidez y camino con rapidez a la puerta.

El felino entro corriendo y salto sobre la cama, no le costó mucho despertar a Jon después de arañar su rostro.

El más joven miro a su alrededor colocando su mano en la zona donde el gato le había arañado, soltando una pequeña queja por el ardor.

-¿Eduardo? –pregunto por un instante confundido de no encontrar al otro en la cama solo para ver que él había sido quien había abierto la puerta. –Bueno… buenos días –se sentía extraño y familiar despertar y con alguien a quien saludar por las mañanas, miro al despertador era casi medio día y más tarde de lo que usualmente dormía.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto el más alto que aun sostenía el pomo de la puerta y miraba al pasillo.

-Bien aunque creo que Ringo lo hizo de mal humor –respondió tallando ligeramente el arañazo debajo de su mandíbula.

-Supongo que tiene hambre voy a darle de comer –se excusó para salir del lugar, dio un rápido vistazo al otro que aún continuaba en la cama estirándose perezosamente, no parecía estar al tanto de lo que había sucedido hasta hace algunos momentos, estuvo tan cerca de matarlo, miro en la habitación algo estaba mal con ese lugar y tendría que buscar lo que era como en los otros lugares de la casa, no pensaba volver pasar por otra situación como esa.

Jon miro al otro salir con rapidez seguido del gato que salió de inmediato tras el otro, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, había insistido que durmieran en su habitación después de darse cuenta que al moreno no le incomodaba su cercanía, después de todo, dudaba que el dormir en sofá fuera la experiencia más cómoda del mundo, había otras habitaciones en su casa pero nunca se había molestado en amueblarlas o usarlas siquiera quizás porque nunca había esperado vivir con otra persona, necesitaba comprar muebles para una de aquellas habitaciones aunque tendría que esperar, por el momento no podía darse el lujo de gastar tanto dinero. Sintió un pequeño remordimiento quizás si podía darse el lujo de comprar muebles y solo estaba demasiado deseoso de tener compañía, cerró los ojos y suspiro, realmente comenzaba a sentir que se encontraba aprovechándose del otro obligándolo a mantenerse cerca de él, necesitaba hablar de eso con Eduardo y preguntarle si es que no le molestaba que durmieran juntos.

Se levantó en dirección al baño, tomaría una ducha, quizás ambos podrían salir y comer fuera de todas formas se comenzaba a quedar sin víveres.

~*~

Eduardo se encontraba garabateando sobre una libreta con una taza de café a su lado, había encontrado un gusto por la bebida en los últimos días y era sencillo de preparar aunque no era la bebida que estaba deseando realmente, fue hace algunos años cuando había encontrado un lata con una  _C_ apenas visible cerca de una costa, no sabía que había sido pero le encanto su sabor aunque desde entonces no había vuelto a encontrar otra; continuo haciendo trazos rápidos sobre el papel y que su modelo se encontrara inmóvil sobre la mesa ayudaba, el gato había devorado el alimento apenas lo puso sobre el plato solo para después dejarse caer sobre la mesa. Si había algo que extrañaba de estar en tierra era aquello, trazar cosas sobre papel o lienzo y plasmar una memoria permanente, había descubierto que podía hacer los mismo tomando una “fotografía”, si no se equivocaba con la palabra pero no era lo mismo que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

No tenía idea de lo que había pasado con él y sentía sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso, incluso si lo negaba no quería matar o lastimar al otro, sabía lo que pasaría si algo como eso sucedía mientras que su trato se mantuviera en pie y aunque no habría consecuencias para él si las habría para el otro, puede que esta fuera la primera vez que hiciera un trato de esa naturaleza pero estaba consientes de todos los pros y contras, aun así, incluso si los siete días que se necesitaban para que el trato estuviera sellado aún faltaba saber qué es lo que cada uno había ganado y perdido, aunque hasta ahora había descubierto que se había quedado con algunas de las memorias del otro hombre aunque este no parecía tener idea de esto y él había terminado con un poco de su carácter.

Cerro la libreta y la dejo a un lado junto con la pluma escuchando los pasos que se acercaban, miro a Jon entrar por la puerta de la cocina con una sencilla ¿camisa?, ¿playera?, (aun confundía un poco los nombres de las nuevas prendas de vestir), color azul, parecía feliz, dio un suspiro de alivio, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado.

-Eduardo esto… ¿te gustaría salir? No, nos queda mucha comida y podríamos desayunar fuera quizás… y bueno ya sabes… la ropa.

-Suena bien –contesto dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

El moreno se levantó sin decir más y salió dejando al más joven en la cocina mientras sonreía emocionado ante la idea de salir, pudiera ser que solo fueran a hacer las comprar pero talvez ambos podrían ir a otros lugares, una sensación de ansiedad le invadió por un momento posiblemente Eduardo nunca había estado en la ciudad antes y no quería sobresaturarlo, necesitaba pensar en algunos lugares tranquilos a los que pudieran ir aunque considerando que se encontraban en una ciudad poco turística y en medio de vacaciones de primavera la lista de lugares a los que podrían ir era mayor. 


	5. Ciudad

Miraba al castaño enfocando toda su atención en él, enfocarse en algo familiar era lo único que le mantenía en calma en aquellos momentos.

Su cuerpo captaba cada vibración producto del ruido a su alrededor manteniéndolo constantemente desorientado provocando que su andar se volviera lento y torpe, y su pobre visión tampoco era precisamente de ayuda, la vista de su especie no era precisamente su punto más fuerte en especial durante el día, su visión a larga distancia era borrosa y sus ojos se encontraba bastante irritados por la luz solar, tallo sus ojos con desesperación, el roce de las vendas que envolvían sus manos se sentía demasiado áspero pero no le importaba demasiado, solo quería encontrar un poco de alivio para su vista.

Jon miro atrás percatándose como el moreno se había detenido, había notada que algo no se veía bien con él desde que habían llegado a la ciudad pero prefirió no decir nada para no incomodar a su compañero.

-Eduardo –llamo al hombre preocupado por su estado-, te estas lastimando, ¡basta!- intento tomar sus manos para impedir que siguiera hiriéndose, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia que le obligo a retroceder un par de pasos, no es que creyera que le atacaría pero prefería no arriesgarse viendo el estado de confusión en que se encontraba la sirena, le pareció eterno el momento que le tomo al más alto reconocerlo, pero finalmente bajo sus manos con un gesto cansado–. ¿Estás bien? –pregunto si poder ocultar su preocupación por el estado del otro.

El mencionado se mantuvo en silencio intentando entender lo que el otro había preguntado, trato enfocarse con mayor cuidado en las palabras del chico cuando la pregunta se volvió a repetir, su voz sonaba como un alivio del ruido a su alrededor, su vibración es suave y agradable, algo a lo que no le había prestado demasiada atención antes.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿acaso no lo notas? –esa no era la respuesta que había esperado dar y tampoco la que se suponía que debía dar, pero existía algo en la preocupación del humano por su persona que le resultaba irritante, sin embargo su compañero más joven no pareció molesto por su respuesta en cambio le dio una sonrisa aliviada.

-Podemos regresar a casa.

La idea de regresar se escuchaba como algo tentador, pero no, podía soportar un simple viaje a la ciudad, solo era cuestión de que sus sentidos se acostumbraran al nuevo ambiente, era un poco irónico pensar que los sentidos que le mantenían vivo en el agua estuvieran jugando en su contra en este nuevo medio.

-Puedo manejar esto, solo me molesta la luz.

-Entonces... aun... ¿aun quieres que salgamos? –cuestiono aun no muy seguro de la decisión del otro.

-Solo guíame a donde sea que se supone que vamos –contesto irritado.

-Dime si necesitas cualquier cosa, siempre podemos salir cualquier otro día.

-¿Qué parte de estoy bien no entiende? –callo al otro, no necesitaba su preocupación.

Dio un pequeño salto sorprendido cuando Jon entrelazo sus manos y comenzó a caminar con más lentitud, incluso a través de las vendas sentía el pulso acelerado del castaño.

-En otra época te hubieran matado por hacer esto a plena luz del día –dijo con distracción después de un tiempo, investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquella época fue una de sus prioridades, así que algo como la homosexualidad ya no era una condena de muerte o al menos no lo era en la mayoría de los países, siempre le pareció bastante estúpido el rechazo por la atracción hacia las persona del mismo género, es decir, los animales se podían emparejar con otros de su mismo género así que aquel tipo de atracción no resultaba antinatural para él, si pensaba un poco en el asunto a lo largo de su vida, fueron contadas las ocasiones en que otro macho logro captar su atención, en realidad tenía más interés por las hembras.

-¿En qué época fue que...? –quiso cuestionar sin estar muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema, ellos no habían hablado mucho sobre el pasado de Eduardo que parecía incomodo de siquiera mencionar cualquier cosa al respecto.

-Una bastante mala supongo –respondió con desinterés, no había pensado mucho sobre aquella época hasta recién que él chico había intentado hacer preguntas sobre ella, sus recuerdos de ese tiempo eran borrosos y llenos de lagunas mentales, pero algo que aún mantenía de aquella ocasión era la expectativa de la muerte acechando ante la más mínima sospecha o bajo cualquier error –. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto todas esas historias de sirenas? –pregunto, no es que le importara mucho la respuesta pero quería que el castaño se mantuviera hablando, encontraba agradable el sonido de su voz y era un buen distractor que le hacía más fácil enfocarse e ignorar todo el ruido a su alrededor.

Jon se mantuvo un silencio un instante aun sin creer que Eduardo realmente estuviera preguntando por algo como eso sin soltar algún comentario burlesco o sarcástico, le observo con discreción dándose cuenta que el otro realmente parecía interesado en cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

-Bueno, supongo que me parecían bastante tristes, había algo fascinante en sus historias, además mi madre solía leerme el cuento de la Sienita antes de dormir, puede sonar un poco tonto pero siempre deseaba que el final cambiara y que el príncipe se quedara con la sirena –contesto un tanto avergonzado, esa era una de las razones de su fascinación por el cuento y las sirenas pero él no hablaría de las muchas veces que se imaginó a sí mismo siendo un príncipe que rescataba a la sirena de su destino, ahora como adulto era realmente vergonzoso de recordar aquellos pensamientos tan inocentes e infantiles.

-¿Por qué?

Resultaba un poco sorprendente la larga plática que podría surgir de algo como un simple cuento, Eduardo solo rodó los ojos y suspiro, realmente no estaba prestando demasiada atención a todo lo que su compañero contestaba y se limitaba a hacer solo algunas cuantas preguntas para continuar con aquella platica.

-Parece que llegamos –Jon se detuvo frente al restaurante de apariencia tranquila, aquel era un lugar agradable para comer que había encontrado en una ocasión en que había salido demasiado tarde de su trabajo y uno que solía visitar cuando se sentía demasiado solo para comer en casa, lo cual quería decir que ya era un cliente habitual del lugar.

Eduardo observo el lugar con recelo captando el olor a comida, no negaría que era un buen gancho para captar su interés pero la idea de comer cerca de otros seres con los que no compartía ninguna familiaridad le era realmente desagradable, miro al más joven que comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro del lugar pero decidió resignarse y simplemente dejarse guiar dentro del lugar.

Dentro, el lugar estaba casi lleno, pero lograron encontrar una mesa lejana a la mayoría de los comensales.

Para Jon era un tanto extraño ocupar una mesa o siquiera ir en compañía a aquel sitio, usualmente se sentaría en la barra o iría a la terraza donde se sentía más cómodo. Una mesera se acercó a ellos después de un tiempo portando un par de menús que dejo sobre la mesa antes de retirarse pidiendo que la llamaran cuando decidieran su orden.

-Pide tu –dijo Eduardo después de mirar el menú, aunque existían alimentos cuyos nombres reconocía la mayor parte de ellos les resultaba desconocidos –. No tengo idea de lo que son la mitad de estas cosas –admitió dejando el menú sobre la mesa mientras se recargaba en el asiento y miraba con cautela a su alrededor, los murmullos de las personan a su alrededor eran molestos pero algo que podía manejar mejor que el ruido de la calle que llegaba como un eco aislado en el interior del lugar, se sentía mucho más cómodo en un lugar con menos luz y sus ojos ya no le irritaban como antes.

-¿Cómo que te gustaría?

Usualmente respondería que quería carne, pero recordando lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella mañana prefería evitarla lo más posible. –Algo dulce estaría bien –contesto mirando como Jon examinaba el menú buscando algo pudiera agradarle, observo con mayor detalle al castaño, sus ojos negros eran un cambio curioso pero agradable que contrastaban con su apariencia humana, por lo demás debía admitir que tal vez no era muy llamativo, su cabello castaño y su altura no eran algo que lo hicieran destacar demasiado y sin embargo tenía algo que realmente lograba captar su interés en él, simplemente había captado algo en aquel humano que le había impedido matarlo durante su primer encuentro, cuando despertó en aquella bañera intoxicado y herido.

La mesera regreso casi al instante cuando Jon la llamo, ella solía atender al joven cuando acudía al restaurant, solía dejarle buenas propinas y siempre era respetuoso con ella, por lo que solía ser más atentan con él dándole prioridad a sus pedidos, aunque se sentía un tanto extrañada, era la primera vez que le veía con un acompañante, observo con discreción al hombre, lucia como un extranjero y tenía un gesto de fastidio de estar en aquel lugar, sus manos y brazos se encontraban vendados pero no parecían molestarle, no era alguien con quien esperaría ver al castaño que se lucia más feliz de lo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo, guardo su libreta con las ordenes recogió los menús, no era de su incumbencia intervenir con la vida de sus clientes, pero le dedico un sonrisa de apoyo a su cliente favorito que correspondió aquel gesto.

Las órdenes no tardaron demasiado en llegar y la sirena se sintió complacida con el aroma dulce del plato frente a él y sin embargo picoteo el platillo con cautela, tratando de reconocer los ingredientes.

-¿Qué es?

-Crepes con salsa de frutos –respondió Jon con orgullo de su elección–. Aunque puedo pedir otra cosa si no te gusta –agrego con rapidez.

Eduardo se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose enfado por las palabras del chico de camisa azul, le molestaba su actitud servil, le resultaba odioso siquiera imaginarlo con aquella misma actitud complaciente a la espera de cualquier señal de aprobación cualquier imbécil, vamos, ni siquiera tenía que imaginarlo, tenía sus recuerdos, tan solo tenía que concentrarse en ellos por un instante y se convertiría en un espectador de aquel espectáculo. Era simplemente molesto, mucho más molesto y frustrante que el odioso ruido que lo aturdía, incluso era mucho más irritante que pasar días sintiendo los cambios en su cuerpo que le hicieron sentir que enloquecería.

-Realmente te gusta complacer a las personas, ¿cierto?, supongo que por eso te tratan como un idiota –dijo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en ocultar el veneno en sus palabras, mientras clavaba discretamente sus garras en el asiento.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte con mis tonterías –mascullo con la voz quebrada sin atreverse levantar la vista de su plato, su hambre había desaparecido y solo quería ir a ocultarse al baño fuera de la vista del otro pero no se atrevía a moverse de su asiento. Tal vez aquello no sería tan doloroso si pudiera decir que no era verdad, incluso el mismo se reprochaba su propia actitud algunas veces.

La ira dio paso a la culpa, un sentimiento con el que se había comenzado a familiarizar en los últimos días, dio un largo suspiro, tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar la situación; atrapo la mano del otro por encima de la mesa logrando captar su atención.

-¿Podrías al menos mirarme a los ojos? –pregunto intentando que su voz tuviera un tono tranquilo.

Le pareció una eternidad todo el tiempo que le tomo a Jon levantar la vista parecía al borde de las lágrimas pero le sonreía como si lo que había dicho antes no le hubiese afectado, sin duda la culpa era un sentimiento desagradable.

-Lo siento –aquellas palabras realmente sonaban extrañas en su boca, no podía recordar si alguna vez se había disculpado con otro ser por algo pero por primera vez a lo largo de su existencia hacer aquello se sentía como algo importante.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

¿Por qué? Esa era una buena pregunta.

-Por lastimarte –contesto sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

-No es que hubieras dicho algo que no fuera cierto.

De alguna manera aquella respuesta sonaba mucho peor, hubiera preferido que el otro se mostrara enfadado con él en vez de que simplemente le diera la razón con resignación, soltó un suspiro profundo, realmente las emociones eran algo complicado de manejar pensó para si mismo antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

-Escucha, al menos podrías estar enfadado conmigo. No está mal que simplemente ser egoísta y pensar en lo que tú quieres antes de pensar en lo que los demás. Solo... intenta pensar en ti primero por una vez.

Jon se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose inquieto ante las palabras del otro, aquello realmente lucia como preocupación sincera por él, desvió la mirada a su plato de comida en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro y tomaba uno de los cubiertos de la mesa.

-Creo... que esto se está enfriando –menciono mientras comenzaba cortar una rebanada de su propio plato de crepes y llevársela a boca–. Deberías probarlas –dijo después de tragar el primer bocado agradeciendo que la comida ayudara a aplacar aquella sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago y desviando la conversación a la comida.

Eduardo no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio sintiendo que hasta cierto punto había logrado salvar la situación y su culpa pareció disminuir. Miro a su alrededor antes de imitar las acciones de su compañero y cortar un trozo de la comida degustando con deleite los sabores dulces de la comida, la variedad de sabores simplemente eran un deleite para su paladar que solo se encontraba acostumbrado al sabor de la carne cruda que incluso un platillo tan sencillo como aquel resultaba todo un mangar.

-Eduardo –el mencionado levanto la vista de su tercer plato, Jon se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y limpio su boca con una servilleta antes de volver a su propio asiento –, intenta cuidar un poco más tu forma de comer –dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar un trago a su bebida y cerrar los ojos mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento.

La sirena solo volvió su atención nuevamente al plato de comida con un ligero aturdimiento, estaba un tanto sorprendido consigo mismo de no haber soltado un gruñido o haber tratado de atacarlo pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tendría que advertir al otro que no volviera a hacer aquello en el futuro, no es que el gesto le resultara molesto pero la idea de que se acercaran a él mientras se alimentaba era algo que podría terminar con malos resultados.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Era de noche cuando ambos regresaron a la casa y Eduardo se encontraba realmente agradecido ante la falta de luz, sus ojos se adaptaban con mucha más facilidad a la oscuridad y su visión se sentía aliviada por ese cambio, también era agradable aquel cambio de ambiente lejos de todo el ruido excesivo y todas las personal que por momentos simplemente paso observando como futuras presas potenciales, no es que necesitara alimentarse pero matar no era más que una forma de entretenimiento, algo que hacía por el deleite de ver como la vida desaparecía de los ojos de otro ser o simplemente para intentar tomar un alma que conservaría hasta haberla gastado por completo y que esta desapareciera, pero él no cazaría o al menos no lo haría estando cerca de Jon, también estaba el hecho de haberse cruzado con otras criaturas que solo le dedicaron miradas curiosas y confusas mientras intentaban saber cuál era su naturaleza, de hecho estaba sorprendido de que ninguna lo hubiera atacado y había algo más, fue un pequeño aroma familiar que por un instante pensó que se trataba solo de su imaginación, de alguna manera tendría que arreglárselas para rastrear aquel aroma pero aún tenía tiempo para hacer eso, por el momento prefería esperar a que todos sus sentidos se acostumbraran a su nuevo medio antes de arriesgarse hacer algo como una búsqueda.

-Voy a tomar un baño y a quitarme esto –señalo después de un tiempo de haber estado en el sofá, se estiro sintiendo como su huesos crujían–. ¿Quieres ver algo después de que baje? –pregunto al inglés que aparto su vista de lo que fuera que estuvieran pasando en el televisor, no había prestado demasiada atención a programa que trasmitía en ese momento.

-Podríamos ver alguna película.

Se encogió de hombros ante la sugerencia antes de desaparecer de la sala, aquello le compraría el suficiente tiempo para buscar lo que fuera que necesitaba buscar en la habitación del dueño de la casa, había pasado la última hora pensando en el asunto y tenía un par de posibles lugares en los cuales buscar.

Tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se encontraba frente a la puerta antes de entrar en el lugar.

Los primeros lugares en los que busco fueron en los marcos de las puertas y en la ventana pero no encontró ninguna marca de lo que buscaba, paseo su mirada por el lugar observando la cama de madera que no parecía tener ninguna marca tampoco, pero eso no la descartaba, se arrastró bajo la cama con algo de dificultar pero hay estaban, runas, no había visto runas en bastante tiempo, pero esas pequeñas e insignificantes marcar fueron las que le había hecho casi matar a su compañero esa mañana.

Sus garras se hundían con suma facilidad en la madera borrando todas y cada una de aquellas muescas y sustituyéndolas con las propias, unas que resultaban más extrañas de ver que las propias runas.

Salió de debajo de la cama y se sacudió con fastidio intentando quitarse las astillas y ocultándolas bajo las cama, luego se encargaría de limpiar.

¿A quién diablos había dejado pasar ese idiota para dejar que lo ofrecieran como una ofrenda?

Era una suerte que siquiera siguiera vivo.

Miraba al castaño enfocando toda su atención en él, enfocarse en algo familiar era lo único que le mantenía en calma en aquellos momentos.

Su cuerpo captaba cada vibración producto del ruido a su alrededor manteniéndolo constantemente desorientado provocando que su andar se volviera lento y torpe, y su pobre visión tampoco era precisamente de ayuda, la vista de su especie no era precisamente su punto más fuerte en especial durante el día, su visión a larga distancia era borrosa y sus ojos se encontraba bastante irritados por la luz solar, tallo sus ojos con desesperación, el roce de las vendas que envolvían sus manos se sentía demasiado áspero pero no le importaba demasiado, solo quería encontrar un poco de alivio para su vista.

Jon miro atrás percatándose como el moreno se había detenido, había notada que algo no se veía bien con él desde que habían llegado a la ciudad pero prefirió no decir nada para no incomodar a su compañero.

-Eduardo –llamo al hombre preocupado por su estado-, te estas lastimando, ¡basta!- intento tomar sus manos para impedir que siguiera hiriéndose, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia que le obligo a retroceder un par de pasos, no es que creyera que le atacaría pero prefería no arriesgarse viendo el estado de confusión en que se encontraba la sirena, le pareció eterno el momento que le tomo al más alto reconocerlo, pero finalmente bajo sus manos con un gesto cansado–. ¿Estás bien? –pregunto si poder ocultar su preocupación por el estado del otro.

El mencionado se mantuvo en silencio intentando entender lo que el otro había preguntado, trato enfocarse con mayor cuidado en las palabras del chico cuando la pregunta se volvió a repetir, su voz sonaba como un alivio del ruido a su alrededor, su vibración es suave y agradable, algo a lo que no le había prestado demasiada atención antes.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿acaso no lo notas? –esa no era la respuesta que había esperado dar y tampoco la que se suponía que debía dar, pero existía algo en la preocupación del humano por su persona que le resultaba irritante, sin embargo su compañero más joven no pareció molesto por su respuesta en cambio le dio una sonrisa aliviada.

-Podemos regresar a casa.

La idea de regresar se escuchaba como algo tentador, pero no, podía soportar un simple viaje a la ciudad, solo era cuestión de que sus sentidos se acostumbraran al nuevo ambiente, era un poco irónico pensar que los sentidos que le mantenían vivo en el agua estuvieran jugando en su contra en este nuevo medio.

-Puedo manejar esto, solo me molesta la luz.

-Entonces... aun... ¿aun quieres que salgamos? –cuestiono aun no muy seguro de la decisión del otro.

-Solo guíame a donde sea que se supone que vamos –contesto irritado.

-Dime si necesitas cualquier cosa, siempre podemos salir cualquier otro día.

-¿Qué parte de estoy bien no entiende? –callo al otro, no necesitaba su preocupación.

Dio un pequeño salto sorprendido cuando Jon entrelazo sus manos y comenzó a caminar con más lentitud, incluso a través de las vendas sentía el pulso acelerado del castaño.

-En otra época te hubieran matado por hacer esto a plena luz del día –dijo con distracción después de un tiempo, investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquella época fue una de sus prioridades, así que algo como la homosexualidad ya no era una condena de muerte o al menos no lo era en la mayoría de los países, siempre le pareció bastante estúpido el rechazo por la atracción hacia las persona del mismo género, es decir, los animales se podían emparejar con otros de su mismo género así que aquel tipo de atracción no resultaba antinatural para él, si pensaba un poco en el asunto a lo largo de su vida, fueron contadas las ocasiones en que otro macho logro captar su atención, en realidad tenía más interés por las hembras.

-¿En qué época fue que...? –quiso cuestionar sin estar muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema, ellos no habían hablado mucho sobre el pasado de Eduardo que parecía incomodo de siquiera mencionar cualquier cosa al respecto.

-Una bastante mala supongo –respondió con desinterés, no había pensado mucho sobre aquella época hasta recién que él chico había intentado hacer preguntas sobre ella, sus recuerdos de ese tiempo eran borrosos y llenos de lagunas mentales, pero algo que aún mantenía de aquella ocasión era la expectativa de la muerte acechando ante la más mínima sospecha o bajo cualquier error –. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto todas esas historias de sirenas? –pregunto, no es que le importara mucho la respuesta pero quería que el castaño se mantuviera hablando, encontraba agradable el sonido de su voz y era un buen distractor que le hacía más fácil enfocarse e ignorar todo el ruido a su alrededor.

Jon se mantuvo un silencio un instante aun sin creer que Eduardo realmente estuviera preguntando por algo como eso sin soltar algún comentario burlesco o sarcástico, le observo con discreción dándose cuenta que el otro realmente parecía interesado en cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

-Bueno, supongo que me parecían bastante tristes, había algo fascinante en sus historias, además mi madre solía leerme el cuento de la Sienita antes de dormir, puede sonar un poco tonto pero siempre deseaba que el final cambiara y que el príncipe se quedara con la sirena –contesto un tanto avergonzado, esa era una de las razones de su fascinación por el cuento y las sirenas pero él no hablaría de las muchas veces que se imaginó a sí mismo siendo un príncipe que rescataba a la sirena de su destino, ahora como adulto era realmente vergonzoso de recordar aquellos pensamientos tan inocentes e infantiles.

-¿Por qué?

Resultaba un poco sorprendente la larga plática que podría surgir de algo como un simple cuento, Eduardo solo rodó los ojos y suspiro, realmente no estaba prestando demasiada atención a todo lo que su compañero contestaba y se limitaba a hacer solo algunas cuantas preguntas para continuar con aquella platica.

-Parece que llegamos –Jon se detuvo frente al restaurante de apariencia tranquila, aquel era un lugar agradable para comer que había encontrado en una ocasión en que había salido demasiado tarde de su trabajo y uno que solía visitar cuando se sentía demasiado solo para comer en casa, lo cual quería decir que ya era un cliente habitual del lugar.

Eduardo observo el lugar con recelo captando el olor a comida, no negaría que era un buen gancho para captar su interés pero la idea de comer cerca de otros seres con los que no compartía ninguna familiaridad le era realmente desagradable, miro al más joven que comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro del lugar pero decidió resignarse y simplemente dejarse guiar dentro del lugar.

Dentro, el lugar estaba casi lleno, pero lograron encontrar una mesa lejana a la mayoría de los comensales.

Para Jon era un tanto extraño ocupar una mesa o siquiera ir en compañía a aquel sitio, usualmente se sentaría en la barra o iría a la terraza donde se sentía más cómodo. Una mesera se acercó a ellos después de un tiempo portando un par de menús que dejo sobre la mesa antes de retirarse pidiendo que la llamaran cuando decidieran su orden.

-Pide tu –dijo Eduardo después de mirar el menú, aunque existían alimentos cuyos nombres reconocía la mayor parte de ellos les resultaba desconocidos –. No tengo idea de lo que son la mitad de estas cosas –admitió dejando el menú sobre la mesa mientras se recargaba en el asiento y miraba con cautela a su alrededor, los murmullos de las personan a su alrededor eran molestos pero algo que podía manejar mejor que el ruido de la calle que llegaba como un eco aislado en el interior del lugar, se sentía mucho más cómodo en un lugar con menos luz y sus ojos ya no le irritaban como antes.

-¿Cómo que te gustaría?

Usualmente respondería que quería carne, pero recordando lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella mañana prefería evitarla lo más posible. –Algo dulce estaría bien –contesto mirando como Jon examinaba el menú buscando algo pudiera agradarle, observo con mayor detalle al castaño, sus ojos negros eran un cambio curioso pero agradable que contrastaban con su apariencia humana, por lo demás debía admitir que tal vez no era muy llamativo, su cabello castaño y su altura no eran algo que lo hicieran destacar demasiado y sin embargo tenía algo que realmente lograba captar su interés en él, simplemente había captado algo en aquel humano que le había impedido matarlo durante su primer encuentro, cuando despertó en aquella bañera intoxicado y herido.

La mesera regreso casi al instante cuando Jon la llamo, ella solía atender al joven cuando acudía al restaurant, solía dejarle buenas propinas y siempre era respetuoso con ella, por lo que solía ser más atentan con él dándole prioridad a sus pedidos, aunque se sentía un tanto extrañada, era la primera vez que le veía con un acompañante, observo con discreción al hombre, lucia como un extranjero y tenía un gesto de fastidio de estar en aquel lugar, sus manos y brazos se encontraban vendados pero no parecían molestarle, no era alguien con quien esperaría ver al castaño que se lucia más feliz de lo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo, guardo su libreta con las ordenes recogió los menús, no era de su incumbencia intervenir con la vida de sus clientes, pero le dedico un sonrisa de apoyo a su cliente favorito que correspondió aquel gesto.

Las órdenes no tardaron demasiado en llegar y la sirena se sintió complacida con el aroma dulce del plato frente a él y sin embargo picoteo el platillo con cautela, tratando de reconocer los ingredientes.

-¿Qué es?

-Crepes con salsa de frutos –respondió Jon con orgullo de su elección–. Aunque puedo pedir otra cosa si no te gusta –agrego con rapidez.

Eduardo se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose enfado por las palabras del chico de camisa azul, le molestaba su actitud servil, le resultaba odioso siquiera imaginarlo con aquella misma actitud complaciente a la espera de cualquier señal de aprobación cualquier imbécil, vamos, ni siquiera tenía que imaginarlo, tenía sus recuerdos, tan solo tenía que concentrarse en ellos por un instante y se convertiría en un espectador de aquel espectáculo. Era simplemente molesto, mucho más molesto y frustrante que el odioso ruido que lo aturdía, incluso era mucho más irritante que pasar días sintiendo los cambios en su cuerpo que le hicieron sentir que enloquecería.

-Realmente te gusta complacer a las personas, ¿cierto?, supongo que por eso te tratan como un idiota –dijo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en ocultar el veneno en sus palabras, mientras clavaba discretamente sus garras en el asiento.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte con mis tonterías –mascullo con la voz quebrada sin atreverse levantar la vista de su plato, su hambre había desaparecido y solo quería ir a ocultarse al baño fuera de la vista del otro pero no se atrevía a moverse de su asiento. Tal vez aquello no sería tan doloroso si pudiera decir que no era verdad, incluso el mismo se reprochaba su propia actitud algunas veces.

La ira dio paso a la culpa, un sentimiento con el que se había comenzado a familiarizar en los últimos días, dio un largo suspiro, tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar la situación; atrapo la mano del otro por encima de la mesa logrando captar su atención.

-¿Podrías al menos mirarme a los ojos? –pregunto intentando que su voz tuviera un tono tranquilo.

Le pareció una eternidad todo el tiempo que le tomo a Jon levantar la vista parecía al borde de las lágrimas pero le sonreía como si lo que había dicho antes no le hubiese afectado, sin duda la culpa era un sentimiento desagradable.

-Lo siento –aquellas palabras realmente sonaban extrañas en su boca, no podía recordar si alguna vez se había disculpado con otro ser por algo pero por primera vez a lo largo de su existencia hacer aquello se sentía como algo importante.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

¿Por qué? Esa era una buena pregunta.

-Por lastimarte –contesto sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

-No es que hubieras dicho algo que no fuera cierto.

De alguna manera aquella respuesta sonaba mucho peor, hubiera preferido que el otro se mostrara enfadado con él en vez de que simplemente le diera la razón con resignación, soltó un suspiro profundo, realmente las emociones eran algo complicado de manejar pensó para si mismo antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

-Escucha, al menos podrías estar enfadado conmigo. No está mal que simplemente ser egoísta y pensar en lo que tú quieres antes de pensar en lo que los demás. Solo... intenta pensar en ti primero por una vez.

Jon se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose inquieto ante las palabras del otro, aquello realmente lucia como preocupación sincera por él, desvió la mirada a su plato de comida en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro y tomaba uno de los cubiertos de la mesa.

-Creo... que esto se está enfriando –menciono mientras comenzaba cortar una rebanada de su propio plato de crepes y llevársela a boca–. Deberías probarlas –dijo después de tragar el primer bocado agradeciendo que la comida ayudara a aplacar aquella sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago y desviando la conversación a la comida.

Eduardo no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio sintiendo que hasta cierto punto había logrado salvar la situación y su culpa pareció disminuir. Miro a su alrededor antes de imitar las acciones de su compañero y cortar un trozo de la comida degustando con deleite los sabores dulces de la comida, la variedad de sabores simplemente eran un deleite para su paladar que solo se encontraba acostumbrado al sabor de la carne cruda que incluso un platillo tan sencillo como aquel resultaba todo un mangar.

-Eduardo –el mencionado levanto la vista de su tercer plato, Jon se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y limpio su boca con una servilleta antes de volver a su propio asiento –, intenta cuidar un poco más tu forma de comer –dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar un trago a su bebida y cerrar los ojos mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento.

La sirena solo volvió su atención nuevamente al plato de comida con un ligero aturdimiento, estaba un tanto sorprendido consigo mismo de no haber soltado un gruñido o haber tratado de atacarlo pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tendría que advertir al otro que no volviera a hacer aquello en el futuro, no es que el gesto le resultara molesto pero la idea de que se acercaran a él mientras se alimentaba era algo que podría terminar con malos resultados.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Era de noche cuando ambos regresaron a la casa y Eduardo se encontraba realmente agradecido ante la falta de luz, sus ojos se adaptaban con mucha más facilidad a la oscuridad y su visión se sentía aliviada por ese cambio, también era agradable aquel cambio de ambiente lejos de todo el ruido excesivo y todas las personal que por momentos simplemente paso observando como futuras presas potenciales, no es que necesitara alimentarse pero matar no era más que una forma de entretenimiento, algo que hacía por el deleite de ver como la vida desaparecía de los ojos de otro ser o simplemente para intentar tomar un alma que conservaría hasta haberla gastado por completo y que esta desapareciera, pero él no cazaría o al menos no lo haría estando cerca de Jon, también estaba el hecho de haberse cruzado con otras criaturas que solo le dedicaron miradas curiosas y confusas mientras intentaban saber cuál era su naturaleza, de hecho estaba sorprendido de que ninguna lo hubiera atacado y había algo más, fue un pequeño aroma familiar que por un instante pensó que se trataba solo de su imaginación, de alguna manera tendría que arreglárselas para rastrear aquel aroma pero aún tenía tiempo para hacer eso, por el momento prefería esperar a que todos sus sentidos se acostumbraran a su nuevo medio antes de arriesgarse hacer algo como una búsqueda.

-Voy a tomar un baño y a quitarme esto –señalo después de un tiempo de haber estado en el sofá, se estiro sintiendo como su huesos crujían–. ¿Quieres ver algo después de que baje? –pregunto al inglés que aparto su vista de lo que fuera que estuvieran pasando en el televisor, no había prestado demasiada atención a programa que trasmitía en ese momento.

-Podríamos ver alguna película.

Se encogió de hombros ante la sugerencia antes de desaparecer de la sala, aquello le compraría el suficiente tiempo para buscar lo que fuera que necesitaba buscar en la habitación del dueño de la casa, había pasado la última hora pensando en el asunto y tenía un par de posibles lugares en los cuales buscar.

Tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se encontraba frente a la puerta antes de entrar en el lugar.

Los primeros lugares en los que busco fueron en los marcos de las puertas y en la ventana pero no encontró ninguna marca de lo que buscaba, paseo su mirada por el lugar observando la cama de madera que no parecía tener ninguna marca tampoco, pero eso no la descartaba, se arrastró bajo la cama con algo de dificultar pero hay estaban, runas, no había visto runas en bastante tiempo, pero esas pequeñas e insignificantes marcar fueron las que le había hecho casi matar a su compañero esa mañana.

Sus garras se hundían con suma facilidad en la madera borrando todas y cada una de aquellas muescas y sustituyéndolas con las propias, unas que resultaban más extrañas de ver que las propias runas.

Salió de debajo de la cama y se sacudió con fastidio intentando quitarse las astillas y ocultándolas bajo las cama, luego se encargaría de limpiar.

¿A quién diablos había dejado pasar ese idiota para dejar que lo ofrecieran como una ofrenda?

Era una suerte que siquiera siguiera vivo.


	6. Tranquilidad

Su casa nunca había sido tan silenciosa como lo era desde que Eduardo había llegado pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo el silencio no se sentía como una amenaza latente; para él era usual mantener el televisor encendido incluso si no le prestaba atención al aparato y cuando aquella medida no funcionaba solía pasar horas practicando con su instrumento, lo que le recordaba que no se había acercado a violín desde hace semanas haciendo a aquel el periodo más largo que había pasado sin practicar pero desconocía si a Eduardo le molestaría el sonido o siquiera disfrutaría de escucharlo tocar.

Su cabeza descansaba plácidamente sobre el regazo del otro mientras sentía aquellas garras acariciar su cabello con suavidad, cuando Eduardo había realizado aquel gesto se había puesto nervioso, esa era la primera que la sirena le tocaba sin que hubiese alguna capa de tela entre ellos y por un momento considero la idea de alejarse, no es que el otro le hubiese herido físicamente o al menos no la había vuelto a hacer desde que le había atacado en el baño durante su primer encuentro pero el recuerdo de aquellas garras clavándose sobre su piel mientras que el monstruoso agarre de la sirena trituraba su muñeca aún era un recuerdo demasiado fresco en su memoria y no necesitaba recordar todas aquellas marcas que Eduardo había trazado en su baño con sus garras, si había hecho aquello en la cerámica desgarrar su carne no supondría problema alguno, sin embargo había olvidado sus temores iniciales después de un tiempo cuando se percató de lo cuidadoso que la criatura estaba siendo con aquel gesto; miro al moreno que parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada mientras continuaba con aquellos mimos y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar intentando recordar si alguna vez se había encontrado en una situación similar antes pero solo el recuerdo de su madre dejándole dormir sobre sus piernas cuando aún era un niño vino a su mente.

-¿Por qué los colores?

La pregunta le hizo abrir los ojos mientras que su mente somnolienta intentaba procesar lo que su compañero había cuestionado.

-¿Colores? –lo confuso de la pregunta le hizo dudar de haber escuchado correctamente, usualmente su compañero solía ser conciso con sus palabras pero había ocasiones en que confundía algunos términos y usaba palabras demasiado generales para hablar o incluso llegaba a usar palabras en español que desconocía intercaladas con el inglés lo cual le había obligado a depender demasiado del teléfono en búsqueda de una traducción. 

-Tus libros –dijo mientras hacia un pequeño gesto señalando la pila de libros que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

Giro su mirada al sitio señalado notando finalmente aquel conjunto de libros que descansaban en un lugar tan obvio, sinceramente había dejado de prestar demasiada atención a los libros que él otro tomaba desde que había dejado de burlarse por sus gustos de lectura, incluso en más de una ocasión la sirena había pasado horas explicándole sobre la naturaleza de algunas de las criaturas que aparecían en algunos de aquellos tomos pero siempre se mostraba esquivo cuando preguntaba algo sobre su propia especie.

-¿Por qué las colas de colores?

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que se refería a las ilustraciones de sirenas en sus libros, jugo con un poco con los botones de su camisa mientras consideraba su respuesta y miro nuevamente la pila de libros intentando saber averiguar de dónde habían salido la pregunta, reconoció algunos de los libros de carácter infantil y otros de carácter más adultos con poca narración pero centrados en la ilustración, si de algo estaba seguro es que Eduardo se refería a los libros ilustrados y no de los libros infantiles (incluso si la sirena había mencionado lo extraño que le resultaba que los niños fueran tratados como niños y no como adultos en miniatura había comenzado a comprender él porque del infantilismo en ciertas cosas y dejado de cuestionarlas). Recordaba perfectamente algunas de las ilustraciones que aparecían en aquellos libros y que mayormente se apegan a los cánones de bellezas descritos por los mitos, seres delicados con apariencia casi angelical, mayormente femeninos, de colas escamadas y coloridas que emulaban a los peces de arrecifes, ahora podía afirmar que aquellas ilustraciones se encontraban lejos de la realidad, levanto su vista para mirar a Eduardo que aun veía distraídamente a la nada y desvió la mirada a cualquier otro puntos que no fuera el rostro del moreno, quizás las sirenas reales estuvieran lejos de verse como en aquellas ilustraciones pero no podía negar el atractivo que el otro poseía

-Belleza –aquella sencilla respuesta resumía perfectamente la razón, existían más motivos detrás de aquello pero nunca fue exactamente bueno con las palabras y dudaba que fuese capaz de dar una respuesta más compleja sin dejarse en ridículo.

-Estética contra función, los humanos realmente son animales frívolos –dijo con indiferencia en lo que sonaba más como una reflexión personal que una burla.

-¿Cómo son? –su pregunto hizo que el otro detuviera sus atenciones, dejando que el silencio cayera nuevamente entre ellos, miro al más alto dudar por unos momentos antes de hacer un pequeño gesto que le indico que se encontraba dispuesto a responder.

-Eso –se detuvo para reflexionar sobre la manera más apropiada de responder a aquella cuestión, _“¿cómo eran?”_ , esa era una respuesta difícil de responder cada una de las otras sirenas que había llegado a conocer a lo largo de su existencia poseían rasgos tan variables como en los humanos pero inclusos los humanos tenían características similares según su región de origen (aunque claro, ahora sabía que eso había cambiado durante las últimas épocas), sin embargo a diferencia de los seres humanos y otras especies las características en común que poseían no dependía de una herencia genética sino de su región de origen, él había “nacido” en mar abierto cerca de aguas cálidas y su cuerpo se encontraba adaptado para hacerle sobrevivir en aquel ambiente, su cola era los suficientemente fuerte para hacerle recorrer grandes distancias y perseguir algo tan rápido como un pez espada y su piel no era más que un camuflaje para garantizar su supervivencia, sin embargo era capaz de adaptarse a cualquier otra de región, era capaz de moverse libremente por aguas dulces o a través de las frías regiones de los polos, aunque en ocasiones solía ser difícil readaptarse a un nuevo ambiente, su cuerpo solía aletargarse con el frío y las turbias aguas dulces de los ríos hacían difícil su movilidad a través de ellos –, nuestra forma depende de la región de origen, nuestra piel se vuelve más pálida en aguas frías y oscurece dependiendo de la calidez o la turbieza del agua, sucede lo mismo con nuestras colas, nada obedece a la estética todo es en pos de una función –dijo satisfecho de su respuesta.

Dejo que su vista vagara por aquella sala hasta llegar a cuadro con una fotografía familiar, siempre tuvo curiosidad por aquel concepto pero después de ver como aquella estructura cambio con el paso del tiempo su curiosidad solo había aumentado.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Jon no se sorprendió de lo repentino y personal de la pregunta, en los últimos días Eduardo había comenzado a hacer preguntas como aquella, era extraño pero de alguna manera encontraba agradable el interés que Eduardo había comenzado a mostrar sobre él y su vida, hasta cierto punto encontraba aquello un desahogo de algunas cosas de las que jamás había hablado con alguien.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? No hay mucho que decir, tengo una buena familia.

-Pero no hablas con ellos.

-Eso no significa que no sean una buena familia, es complicado –guardo un momento de silencio antes de continuar–. Amo a mis padres y ellos a mí pero ya no me siento parte de mi familia.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?

-Solo un poco –suspiro y se cruzó de brazos viendo como su compañero le miraba atento–. Mis padres se separaron después de que comencé a vivir por mi cuenta y cada uno decidió darle otro rumbo a su vida, así que decidí apartarme de su camino.

-¿Entonces…?

El inglés río un poco ante la expresión confusa que tenía el moreno.

-Me llevo bien con ellos aunque es incómodo estar con ellos, simplemente no encajo en su nueva vida.

-Básicamente estas por tu cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el más joven emitiera un sonido de confirmación y el trigueño suspirara con pesadez.

-Eduardo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? –dijo por lo bajo, quizás la sirena podría responderle algunas preguntas más.

Se mantuvo observando al hombre más joven y sus gestos nerviosos mientras jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa, la sola idea de que alguien lo usara como simple carnada le parecía repudiable pero tenía sentido, era solitario, fácil de manejar y no había demasiadas personas que se mantuvieran al tanto de él, una presa fácil en todo el sentido de la palabra; su silencio debió ser interpretado como una afirmación ya que el otro continuo hablando.

-¿Cómo es ser una sirena?

Emitió un chasquido y por un momento se preguntó si debía contarle todo al castaño, sacudió la cabeza después de decidir que mejor romper aquella burbuja de fantasía que  el otro había tenido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

-¿Realmente quieres saber? –el asentimiento ansioso del más joven casi le hizo soltar una carcajada pero mantuvo la compostura –. Una existencia extensa y miserable, una vida de interminable de aburrimiento y soledad desde el primero momento en que despiertas en el mundo, si eres débil o demasiado estúpido probablemente no sobrevivas mucho tiempo. ¿Eso es lo que deseabas saber? –pregunto con un toque de burla en su en su voz.

Miro al más joven levantarse de aquella posición sobre sus piernas después de horas y mirarle de frente con una expresión que no lograba entender del todo. Su cuerpo se tensó y gruño en señal de advertencia cuando el otro tomo su rostro entre sus manos intentado mirarlo a los ojos, aquel no era un gesto afectivo sino consolador que le hizo sentir incómodo y desear quitar con brusquedad las manos del otro de su persona, trago saliva y sintiendo sus garras se crispaban.

-Has estado solo bastante tiempo ¿no?

Aquella simple frase le desarmo por segundos y dejo caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus costados, las manos sobre su rostro desaparecieron y ahora se aferraban a aquella camisa que obtuvo tan solo unos cuantos días atrás mientras que la cabeza del más joven se mantenía oculta sobre su hombro en una posición incómoda para ambos.

-Una vida completamente solitaria debe ser una carga dolorosa, quizás mi compañía no sea mucho pero estoy aquí para ti.

Algo en aquellas palabras envió una sensación desagradable e su cuerpo, aquello era más de lo se sentía capaz de soportar, no le intereso ser brusco en su gesto y quitarse al otro de encima mientras se levantaba del sofá, necesitaba alejarse del otro al menos hasta que aquella desagradable sensación pasa.

-Necesito una cola –gruño mientras se apresuraba a ir a la cocina.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, una, dos o más de las muchas latas de cola de dieta que le esperaban en el refrigerador de la cocina dispuestas a calmarle y hacerle olvidar aquella sensación incomoda que aquel simple gesto había provocado sobre él.

Realmente necesitaba un poco de aquella adictiva bebida.


	7. Club

Vacío el resto de la bebida de un trago y un repentino deseo de vomitar le invadió mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba, la ensordecedora música la hacía imposible concentrarse por mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos y las parpadeantes luces del lugar se sentían más intensas de lo que deberían.

Quería regresar a casa pero no podía hacerlo solo, Eduardo ya le había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y que no lo necesitaba alrededor, que era más probable que al final fuera él quien lo terminara cuidando, era ridículo pensar en el hecho de que Eduardo había podido hacer en solo algunas semanas lo que él no había logrado en toda su vida, adaptarse; su reflexión de vio cortada cuando el barman coloco una nueva bebida frente a él, miro con confusión el vaso y luego al hombre tras la barra que señalo a alguien al otro extremo que levanto su mano en forma de saludo, correspondió al gesto con algo de incomodidad al desconocido cuyo rostro le era imposible distinguir con la poca luz de la barra, no quería beber más pero tampoco quería ser grosero.

Trato de buscar a Eduardo entre la multitud que bailaba en medio de la pista pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado por lo que volvió a concentrarse en la bebida, qué más daba, ya se encontraba algo ebrio de todas formas.

Tan pronto como el contenido de la copa desapareció fue retirada por el barman que coloco una nueva bebida frente a él.

¿Por qué se había dejado arrastrar a aquel lugar? ¿No se suponía que a Eduardo no soportaba el ruido? Dio un trago a la nueva bebida sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta y calentaba su estómago, esta vez no se trató de una bebida dulce, no sabía que era lo que había tragado pero el sabor era desagradablemente amargo; se suponía que solo habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno pero Eduardo simplemente se había detenido de la nada y le había arrastrado hasta aquel club, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo fue que el guardia de la puerta los dejo pasar o al menos como lo dejo pasar a él, una mirada rápida y era más que suficiente para saber que él no encajaba ahí. Eduardo simplemente le había llevado hasta la barra y luego había desaparecido adentrándose en la multitud.

-¿No te gusto?

El susurro contra su oído le hizo saltar sobre su asiento, ni siquiera se había percatado que alguien se encontrara tras él.

Sintió un revoloteo en estomago cuando miro a la persona que se sentó a su lado en la barra, era aquel desconocido que le había estado invitando todas aquellas copas, finalmente podía ver a aquel hombre de cerca, no parecía ser mucho mayor que él, rasgos atractivos y cabello oscuro peinado cuidadosamente hacía atrás, un vistazo a su ropa y era fácil de saber que el sujeto contaba con dinero, no lucia como la clase de persona que usualmente se fijaría en él.

-No, solo –río con torpeza, sin estar exactamente seguro de que contestar, sus pensamientos se sentían lentos y divagantes por el alcohol–, prefiero algo más dulce.

-¡Oh! Eso se puede arreglar.

Una señal al cantinero y su bebida fue cambiada por una de apariencia mucho más colorida y vistosa, se recargo sobre la barra y comenzó a delinear el borde la de copa de coctel, incluso ebrio tenía una ligera idea de lo que aquel desconocido quería, se había acercado a él sin siquiera molestarse en pedir su nombre y le había estado invitando una bebida tras otra esperando que el alcohol hiciera su efecto (cosa que ya había hecho), suspiro con pesadez, había perdió la cuenta de las veces que estuvo en aquella misma situación y en el mejor de los casos termino en un motel, en el peor, en el baño del lugar, dios, realmente era un desastre, en todo caso era mejor que ni siquiera supiera el nombre de aquel sujeto, seguramente las cosas terminarían como siempre, despertando en una cama vacía solo con un borroso recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero él no había despertado en una cama vacía en semanas, aquel simple pensamiento le saco de sus divagaciones y se tallo los ojos en un intento de despejarse de la bruma del alcohol.

Quería rechazar a aquel desconocido, la idea de aceptar sus avances simplemente le parecía algo desagradable en aquel momento por lo que se alejó incomodo de su cercanía.

-Yo… –miro a su alrededor buscando a Eduardo entre la multitud, aquel sujeto no parecía ser de la clase que aceptaba el rechazo de buena manera.

Una sensación de vacío invadió su estómago y pudo sentir como sus manos temblaban, no tuvo que buscar demasiado para encontrar a Eduardo.

Verlo con aquella chica en su regazo actuando incluso de una forma más cariñosa de lo que le había visto actuar antes removió algo en su interior que pensó que había olvidado hace mucho, celos, decepción, tristeza, no debería sentirse de aquel modo, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron Eduardo le marco que era lo que se encontraba buscando y porque aceptaba hacer aquel trato con él, ¿por qué se sentía de aquella forma entonces?, ¿no debería alegrarse por Eduardo? Él quizás podría obtener lo que deseaba con aquella chica.  

Se apuró en terminar la copa recién servida y se relamió los labios saboreando el sabor a cerezas que dejo en su boca la bebida, no quería tener aquellos pensamientos, cerró los ojos conteniendo un sollozo, sentirse mal por aquello era realmente estúpido, miro al extraño que continuaba a su lado y de repente acceder a lo que sea que le propusiera el desconocido sonaba realmente tentador.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia de fantasía, va a ser corta.  
> Solo quería algo de fantasía que me hiciera ver todo a mi alrededor menos oscuro.  
> ¿Así que porque no una pequeña historia cursi de fantasía?


End file.
